


Mission Accomplished

by Ina MacAllan (inamac)



Category: Garrison's Gorillas
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamac/pseuds/Ina%20MacAllan
Summary: Garrison reports back after the Gorillas first mission.





	Mission Accomplished

The atmosphere in the smoke filled office above Store Street was very different from what it had been three weeks ago. For one thing Colonel Paul was smiling.

“Well done," he said. "I have to confess that the idea was something of a long shot, but you seem to have pulled it off splendidly. What do you think, Professor?"

Professor Gillansky, a shory, owlish man whose usual habitat was the numismatic department of the British Museum across the road, blinked at the pair of engraved plates on the table. "Oh yes, these really are excellent forgeries. Together with the stolen paper it would have been impossible to distinguish the new notes from genuine ones. I suppose, " he looked up at the Lieutenant, "you did not manage to get hold of any of the notes themselves?"

Garrison shook his head. "I made sure that they were all destroyed," he said.

"Hmmm. Well, all for the best I suppose."

Paul's eyes met Garrison's over the top of the Professor's head. The Colonel suspected that there was something that his subordinate was concealing, but as his hopeless mission had succeeded so spectacularly it was, perhaps, best not to enquire too closely. He sighed and pulled a pile of dossiers towards him.

"Well, I guess that since they do appear to have completed the job we had better arrange that parole for these convicts; though I doubt if the Federal prison service will thank me for putting a bunch of criminals back on the streets."

This was what Garrison had been waiting for. He cleared his throat, drawing the Colonel's attention. "That, er, won't be necessary, Sir."

Very carefully Paul put his cigar down on the edge of the ashtray. "I'm listening."

"You're right, Sir. It wouldn't be a good idea to release them now. And the Army can use them. They've got useful skills and this mission has proved how well they can work together. With the right leader I think they'd make a good team for covert work."

"That might be so, Lieutenant, but they only signed on for this mission. They've been promised their paroles. Are you siggesting that the US Army should go back on its word?"

"No Sir. I think they should get their paroles - after the war is over."

Paul looked at him carefully. Then he nodded, once. "You've already told them about this, haven't you, Garrison?"

"Yes, Sir." Garrison was standing very firmly at attention, his gaze fixed firmly on the painting behind the desk. President Lincoln looked back impassively.

Paul sighed. "Assuming that you came through this mission alive I had planned to move you on to a staff officer's post. I can't spare anyone to nursemaid a bunch of crooks."

"They'd be worth it, Sir. Ordinary soldiers couldn't have got those plates back, or destroyed the forgeries."

"I've read your report, Garrison. Maybe you're right. They could be useful. If you are prepared to take the responsibility... Lieutenant?" There was a heavy emphasis on the last word. Paul was offering him a choice. Promotion - or the convicts.

Garrison took a deep breath, but he had already made his decision, a hundred miles away, and in another country. "Yes Sir. They could be a good team. I'll stay with them."

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the unpublished second issue of our GG printzine, Gorilla Warfare, sometime in the 1990s.


End file.
